


Japanese Spiders

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: Lord English's Brothel of Exotic Courtesans [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Human Vriska, i ship them so hard, troll Damara, troll x human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yep<br/>I hope you enjoyed the smut<br/>I wasn't as bad as I thought<br/>Comments are nice<br/></p></blockquote>





	Japanese Spiders

_**Damara** _

_If it wasn't for Aradia, I'd have killed them all by now. It was because of my little sister that I even played the good little whore. It was to protect her from those who would hurt her. My sweet naive sibling. As long as she is in charge of cleaning up and not doing selling her body, this brothel is the safest place for her._

_Aradia with her long straight hair, her beautiful deep rust eyes, her fondness for adventure, for new things. She was the one who tried to save mother. The one who adored father. She didn't see it coming, neither of us did.  It hurt to watch her second guess herself. To believe she wasn't good enough. To see her low was a terrible thing for me. My darling sister sad, it twisted my heart. She is the only thing that kept me alive. My own personal sunshine. I won't let anyone else hurt her. I won't let anyone close enough to try. I'll kill anyone who dares._

_After what I went through for him , I learned no one is trust worthy. No one will love you. No one loves me, expect Aradia. My beloved sister. I will protect her from the world._

* * *

 

When she first walks in, I can't help but feel immediate disgust. She is one of those humans who love seeing the low lower themselves even farther. She has black hair with blue eyes. Around her eyes is blue eyeliner, and blue on her lips. Her outfit consists of a blue shirt, and blue skirt, with red lace up boots.  It makes her brown skin seem radiant and darker than it is. She seems to be about 10 sweeps or as human say 21. She wears a cocky grin. If she wasn't human I'd swear she related to Araena, who was a smug know it all bitch. This one seems to know I'm here to entertain her and nothing else at all. She says the commands and I follow them. I do intend to give her a show she'll never forget. If she was smart after this she wouldn't return, but she will. They're never smart enough to not return.

As she slowly walked toward I can't help but to compare her to my deceased kismesis's dead girl toy. What  was that girl's name? Friska? 

But this girl is a little more self aware. Perhaps even calculating in a way my kismesis could never be. When she finally stops before the bed which is covered in red fabric with deep purple pillows. She eyes my green kimono and licks her lips. Her eyes are slowly filling with lust when they trail back to my face. She is entranced by which she knows is dangerous. 

I pull her to me, lightly kissing her.  Making sure to lightly nip her lip with one of my fangs. It drives her wild. In one easy move she is beneath me. By now my kimono has opened, she grasps at the sight of my heftsacs as if she couldn't believe they'd be as large as they as. Of course they are bigger than hers. I allow her to touch them, only after I remove her shirts. She grabs them and pulls them. While she is distracted I work at removing her skirt. Her hands move down my body toward my nook and bulge. Both of which are stirring, she is really beautiful, for a human. I lift her face and kiss her deeply. As I end the kiss, I notice her eyes are clouded with lust. She is left breathless, when I have her fully naked. I can't help but smirk, I have her now. 

I travel kisses down her body, stroking the insides of her thighs. Nipping at her heftsacs, or as humans call them, breasts. Dipping my tongue in the weird hole of their stomach. I stop at her nook, vagina. She is flushed  deeply, with the blood color all humans have. It always irks me considering how close it is to my own blood color. I open her legs, and use a lube on the pillow. Slowly press one finger near her vaginal entrance, careful of my nails. She starts, but relaxes. When she nods, I push in my finger. Slowly thrusting it in and out, after a few minutes I add another one. Once I hit a set of nerves, I hear her moan. It sparks through my bulge. 

I can't help but open my kimono all the way and remove it. I had to pull my fingers from her, earning a hiss. Now my bulge is exposed to the slight chill of the air. I can feel her stare on me. When I look up, she is staring at my bugle, which is a dark red against my gray skin. She reaches out a hand but stops before touching it as if she is scared or something. I bring her hand toward. As she touches it, it curls around her fingers. I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips. She looks surprised and strokes it more, using both hands.

By now, I'm own my back. I can't stop the moans and grasps coming from me. She has the upper hand and knows it. My hands are curled in the bed sheets beneath me. My legs are wide open. My nook aches. 

"Ple-pleas-please, to-touch my nook." I hate the way my voice breaks, how desperate I sound. But at least, she honors my request. When her fingers find my nook, it is already dripping wet. As she speeds up, I find myself close. I'm about to warn her when my orgasm hits. 

"Heh heh, that was easy." I hate her voice. It disgusts me.

After she leaves, i know it is only a matter of time before she returns.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep  
> I hope you enjoyed the smut  
> I wasn't as bad as I thought  
> Comments are nice  
> 


End file.
